Above All Else
by mysticblue17
Summary: [ONESHOT] Given the choice, he would choose her every single time. Even with the certainty of pain. (set in the future)


Title: Above All Else

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONESHOT] Given the choice, he would choose her every single time. Even with the certainty of pain. (set in the future)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them.

**A/N**: It's angsty, well angst for me.

* * *

He stepped out into a hallway leaving some of the most powerful witches in the world waiting when her name came up on her caller ID.

"Klaus." Her voice filled his ears, he smiled. But the same joy that he was so accustomed to hearing was absent. There was a distinctly hollow sound to it. She was having trouble remembering what was real as opposed to the delusions.

"Hey baby." He greeted.

"Klaus where are you?" she asked plaintively.

"Not far. Don't you worry about me." He reassured her.

"Ok." She said in a small voice.

He could feel her retreating into her head again. "So tell me about what you are doing. Are you having a nice chat with my sister?" He encouraged.

"I think so." She paused "Klaus?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Did I do something bad?" she asked.

His heart broke a little at her words. The thought of her doing something bad was just unfathomable.

She continued to ask "Is that why you aren't here right now?"

"What? No." he responded quickly. "You are… Caroline everything that has ever gone right in my whole existence is you."

"I love you." She said slowly as if she was trying to remember the feeling herself.

He closed his eyes. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly. "I love you too. Let me talk to Rebekah for a minute."

"Oh ok."

"Bye love."

"Bye." Her voice already sounding far away.

"Nik? Don't do this. She might not even...It could be too late." Rebekah tried to reason with her brother.

Caroline had been under the Hunter's curse for many years already. The hunter had found them and was targeting Klaus specifically. It came down to Klaus or the hunter. Caroline didn't even hesitate before killing him even knowing the consequences of killing a hunter.

They were scouring the globe looking for the cure but it proved elusive. They weren't as lucky as last time. Looking for a hunter took a lot of time and methodical searching.

Fortunately and unfortunately at the same time, Klaus found a way to transfer the curse from Caroline to himself. Klaus enlisted enough witches to perform the spell. Rebekah had come for her weekly visit to her brother's home when he excused himself to deal with 'business'. She didn't even know that he had left the property until Caroline called out to him and he didn't come running.

Watching her suffer was hard even for her. She and Caroline had grown close over the years bonding over their mutual exasperation at the men in their lives including her brother. Caroline had become part of the family. She couldn't imagine the torture Klaus was going through every day seeing her go through it and especially knowing how much he loved her.

"Rebekah I won't let her suffer if there is something to be done. Caroline is still there. But she is hurting Rebekah." He shook his head even though she couldn't see him and said resolutely "I live through it once and for _her_ I could do it again."

"Nik I don't think this is the best decision."Rebekah voiced her doubts.

"Rebekah just." He stopped and started again "Just don't let me hurt her."

"Please think this through." Rebekah begged. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Caroline titled her head at the girl unsure of what was upsetting her so much.

"There has to be another way. Just give us some time." Rebekah stressed. The tears streamed down her face.

"Every second I wait is another second she is suffering." Klaus answered simply.

"Just trust us Nik. We can do this."

"I am trusting you. I am trusting you to resolve this for me."

"Where are you?" she asked.

He rattled off the address. "But you won't get here in time to stop me. The spell shouldn't take long. I'll see you on the other side sister." He finished fondly.

"I love you Nik. I will fix this." The conviction in her tone was clear.

"I know you will."

He hung up and turned back to the witches and commanded them to do the spell.

After the call disconnected, Rebekah collapsed, overwhelmed with sadness. The next few minutes seemed to stretch on. Eventually Caroline blinked a few times. Her eyes seemed to clear up.

"Rebekah what's going on?" for the first time in years she sounded like Caroline again.

* * *

**A/N**: So there is my angsty fic to counter my light fic yesterday. I hope you liked it. If anyone noticed a fair portion of the dialogue is from episode 104 of Flashpoint. All credit to the show! Lol I'm telling you my brain is just spinning things into Klaroline even when they don't match. Also I'm watching Star trek tonight so I am (reluctantly!) missing TVD tonight. I wouldn't have picked to go tonight but my brother is paying for my ticket so I'm taking it. Depending on what time it finishes I'll watch it tonight or I will fastfoward and watch the Klaroline scenes (which is basically all that matters to me lol).


End file.
